Something That They Want
by The Phoenix Keeper
Summary: My alternative version of what happened after the heartbroken Rapunzel returns to the tower.
1. Chapter 1

_*I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF TANGLED (_but if I did, I'd probably pull_ 'a Gothel'_ and keep it all to myself_)*_

''Now, I need to go and get some parsnips for dinner, I should be back within a half an hour''. Mother Gothel said to a melancholy Rapunzel as she latches her cloak back on over her shoulders. ''And Rapunzel, when I get back, you'd better still be here''. She teased in a sing-song tone, pinching Rapunzel's cheek in a playful yet harsh approach.

''Believe me mother, I won't be leaving any time soon''. She said in downheartedly as she got her hair ready for her mother. She looped it around the hook outside of her window and then released it, letting it dangle down along the tower. _Looks like it's back to the same old routine_.

"Rapunzel, will you be alright?" She placed her hand on Rapunzel's cheek, which then began to slide slowly up past her ear into her hair. Next thing she knew- Gothel was combing a small section of magic blond hair with her fingertips. Rapunzel mistook this as a sign of affection. ''All these years you… when you told me the world was a dangerous place, I never…really...believed you. But now I know exactly what you mean and I will never leave again!'' Rapunzel muttered staring at her bare feet, fighting to hold back tears.

''Oh Rapunzel… Gothel said sympathetically, holding up Rapunzel's chin. ''I really did try to warn you. The world is dark and Selfish and Cruel if it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine it destroys it."

'Yes Mother, you didn't want me to get hurt, and you were right. I needed protection because people can't be trusted. I've learned my lesson.'' Rapunzel sighed wearily, helping her mother descend from the window.

"That's my flower."

But as Gothel was being led down the tower, she couldn't help but smile to herself menacingly. What an amazing stroke of luck it all was. Just think, all those years of lying and manipulation, when all it really took was a broken heart to make absolute sure her precious _Flower_ would stay hidden from the world, and this time- forever.

''I'll be back soon darling!'' Gothel called out as she waved from the ground making her way towards the secret passage.

'' I'll be here…again.'' Rapunzel said solemnly to herself pulling her hair back up. She then felt something rest on her foot. She looked down to see a blue chameleon looking up at her with big endearing brown eyes.

''Pascal I'm fine''. She said trying to sound convincing, doing her best to come up with a smile.

Rapunzel cupped her hands together and waited for Pascal to climb on. She then lifted her friend up onto the kitchen table. His eyes still remained big and endearing with a hint of concern.

'Pascal stop it, I'm fine!' she exclaimed, not meaning to sound so harsh. But with that, Pascal deciding it be best if he gave her some time to herself for a little while.

Rapunzel stood in the centre of the tower with her arms wrapped around herself. So many memories kept racing through mind. She looked in front of her in the kitchen and saw the infamous frying-pan she used to defend herself against thugs and palace guards (but mostly Eugene). On her left, by her mother's chair, she saw a large pile of wilting flowers that once kept her hair in a beautiful plait that allowed her to dance so freely back in the kingdom, but was recently taken down by mother. And behind her, above the fireplace, was a mural she did of the _Lights_. Rapunzel then gave a quiet sigh and walked slowly towards it. Oh how magical it all was. All the anticipation, the warm glow of the lanterns surrounding her, the feelings she got when Eugene held her ha-  
>And at that thought uncontrollable tears were streaming down her face. She felt a painful mixture of sadness and anger; an emotion also known as heartbreak. She held her burning, damp face in her palms as her knees gave in to the cold tiled floor.<p>

Rapunzel sat against the wall with both hands still blanketing her face as she sobbed, feeling like a complete fool. _Of course he took the crown_. She began to think to herself. _Why wouldn't he_? _After all that was the only reason why he was there in the first place_!  
>Her thoughts were then interrupted by a friendly clinking sound by her foot. It was Pascal again. This time with his tail coiled around a handkerchief. Rapunzel gave him a weak smile and took his kind offering.<p>

*_Sniff_*

''Oh Pascal, what would I do without you?'' She remarked, petting him gently with her middle and index finger.

All of a sudden Rapunzel heard a familiar and anxious voice calling her from out the window.

''Rapunzel!'' She heard from outside. A gasp of shock suddenly escaped her lips at the sound of the voice. She began to stare at the window, and then at Pascal, and then the window, and then Pascal again. She stood up slowly, wiping away any remaining tears with the hanky while continued to gaze in bewilderment at her window. A thousand thoughts were rushing to her mind at once; _Was it really him? What is he doing here? What if mother sees him? Could I be hearing things?_ She lost her train of thought when she heard him again.

''Rapunzel, let down your hair!'' This time his voice was sounding even more anxious. And so without thinking Rapunzel drops the cloth and runs towards the window.

She peeks over the window ledge; she was hiding slightly behind one of the wooden panels. It was definitely him. Eugene had returned! _But why?_ He already has the crown. What else could he possibly want?

Rapunzel turned her head over to Pascal in hope of some guidance. When Pascal met her concerned gaze, he shook his head and clicked disapprovingly.

Rapunzel gazed back down at Eugene. A sudden rush of air was drawn into her lungs at the sight of Eugene attempting to climb her tower. And by the looks of things, without those two arrows, that he used last time, he could be there for quite some time. Mother was bound to see him.

Her eyes began to dance in her head. Rapunzel had to think fast. She unexpectedly shot down to the floor and gathered a large amount of hair.

Pascal stood in the centre of the window ledge with his arms thrust out and shook his head vigorously; indicating that this was a bad idea.

''Pascal, don't look at me like that. I'm jus... I'm just going to tell him that he has to go and I swear that'll be it.'' Rapunzel breathlessly tried to explain. But the chameleon still wasn't budging.

''Please Pascal. What if… what if mother comes back and sees him.''

Pascal put down his little arms in defeat and stepped aside. He then gave her a certain look that only Rapunzel would understand as "Don't say I didn't warn you."

And so with a little hesitation, Rapunzel threw down her long golden locks. Only to be immediately caught and ascended by the eager young rogue.

As she waited patiently with her back against one of the posts beside her window, a sense of doubt crept into her mind. I mean let's face it; if deserting her wasn't bad enough he also traded her secret for some crown and left her to be attacked by two brutes. Thank goodness her mother was there. Right?

Rapunzel closed her eyes and took a deep breath in.

''Ok, I can do this. I can do this…'' She repeatedly whispered to herself, trying to keep it together.

XXXxXXXxXXXx

Eugene was now already more than half way up, which was impressive considering that the tower was a only a little bit over 70ft from the ground. But then again years of thievery gave him great stamina. He could scale the side of any building, hop from roof to roof without so much as a creek, smooth talk his way past security, get _the job _done, and still make a clean get-away faster than you could say; "Hey, who stole my earrings?" Not that he would brag about that or anything. No, he was only determined to make sure that Blondie was okay.

Finally, Eugene had reached the top. He lifted himself onto the window ledge and climbed over to the other side.

He swears his heart skipped a beat when he saw her beautiful face again. He was once again captivated by her large emerald eyes gazing up at him. He didn't even notice the mask of confusion she wore and before Rapunzel could even make out a syllable, Eugene took hold of her in a tight embrace.

"I thought I'd never see you again.'' He murmured into her hair.

Eugene had just had a pretty rough 24 hours. First, he was knocked out, then strapped to a boat, thrown into prison, and was only minutes away from certain death (and would probably not be here right now if it wasn't for those crazy pub thugs and Maximus). But the worst part of it all was having absolutely no idea what had become of Rapunzel. He drove himself crazy thinking of her. The last memory he had of her was when she was sitting all alone in the boat waiting for him to come back, completely unaware of the unfortunate advents soon to occur. Eugene swore that if he ever saw those good-for-nothing brothers again he would have no problem ringing them both by their necks. _And how did they know about her hair anyway? What was it, just some lucky guess_? But then as Eugene was being lead out to his sentence, he spotted his ex-colleagues, the Stabbingtons, in a cell and something inside him snapped like a thin twig. He managed to break free temporally from the guards, long enough to get some information from one of the brothers. He pulled the one with the sideburns by scruff of his collar; his face pressed against the bars of the cell. This was the first time Eugene had ever seen the Stabbington brothers scared. Usually he would enjoy having the upper hand; he may even milk it a little. But Eugene had some very important matters to attend to.

'**How did you know about her? TELL ME NOW!'**

''It was the old lady''. He said with a shaken voice.

"_Old lady_?" Suddenly a figure came to mind. It had to be her. She was the only other person who knew about Rapunzel's gift. His thoughts came to an abrupt halt when a few more guards roughly dragged him off to meet his fate. Well at least they were until a certain group of thugs crossed their paths.

There were no words to describe how relieved he was that she was safe and in his arms. He had never been this close ,well emotionally close, to anyone- Ever. For a thief, making friends or getting involved in certain relationships was completely out of the question. It was like one of those unwritten rules that somehow everyone knew about. You can't let anyone slow you down for anything. And while Flynn lived happily by these rules, Eugene was not about to give up Rapunzel any time soon.

Rapunzel was currently still in Eugene's tight grasp, her forearms pressed firmly against his chest. Her mind was in more of a daze than ever.  
>True- she may have slightly enjoyed the sudden warm embrace.<br>And Yes- it did feel somewhat wonderful to be this close to him again, but then again the last time she felt like this, she ended up with a broken heart, something no amount of magic hair could heal. She then managed to break the embrace by slightly nudge away from him.

Eugene was a little taken aback by this. She took half a step back and looked up at him. "Eugene, what are you doing here?'' She demanded in an urgent whisper.

He was surprised by her query. ''I had to… see if you were safe". He said attempting to gain back some eye contact as he captured her delicate hands in his own.

Rapunzel drew her eyebrows close together in pure confusion at his warm grasp. _Was that it? He broke her hear and now he's back to make sure I was… safe?  
><em>Only Eugene could make her feel this aggravated. She used every muscle in her body to restrain herself from slapping him senselessly.

"Eugene, I'm fine." She lied. "But you can't be here. You have to go before Mother comes back" She hissed as if her Gothelcould actually hear her. She stretched out her neck towards the window to check if the close was still clear. "Rapunzel please-  
>He takes his right hand and cradles her Jaw, gently forcing her to look up at him. She will never let him know how easily she melts in his tender touch.<br>"Just talk to me."

Despite his efforts, her eyes remained on the ground. "You left." She hoarsely said. "You traded my secret for a crown and just… left."  
>She once again broke his grip and held her arms across her chest. "Do you have any idea how scared I was when they came after me?" She croaked as an all too familiar lump formed in her throat. "I thought I could trust you."<p>

His heart both leaped and fell at this statement. No one had ever trusted him before, not that he ever gave them a reason to otherwise. He always figured it was better that way, or at least he used to. "Rapunzel please just listen, I **never** wanted to leave you." He couldn't stress the word _never_ enough.

"Then why-

"I was trying to give them _back_ the crown." He said, determined to get through to her. "I don't know… I guess I thought that way they'd leave us alone. But before I knew it they knocked me out and tied me to some boat, which led me to have a bit of a run in with some palace guards. And with that last comment, he began to run his fingers through the back of his head, rubbing a throbbing area on his scalp.  
>Well the guards weren't exactly known for their gentle touch, especially when it came to finally capturing the kingdom's most wanted criminal.<p>

The tiniest glimmer of bliss flickered its way back into Rapunzel's forest green eyes. She tilted her head to the side and examined his expressions inquisitively.  
>"Really?" She questioned in a hopefully tone; completely oblivious to the small (but obvious) curves forming at the corners of her mouth.<p>

"It almost sounds sound like my pain pleases you." He smirked, shifting his weight onto one foot as his shoulder rested on the wooden post beside the window and his arms folded across his chest. It was a classic Flynn Rider pose, but his eyes were all Eugene. They looked at her the same way they did on the boat. Like she was something absolutely extraordinary, and it wasn't because of her hair or the magic it possessed. He saw far beyond that- to him she was the girl who, in spite of her upbringing, could tame psychotic horses, make thugs sing and steal a thief's heart. It seemed like wherever they went people just fell in love with her kind spirit and beautiful nature. She was his dream, but couldn't quite comprehend how to tell her.

Rapunzel, slowly but surely, became completely captivated by his alluring amber gaze. She doesn't recall doing it, but she found herself taking a few steps forward while all the same relaxing her arms by her side. Eugene, arching both eyebrows with pleasure, copied her actions.  
>Finally she spoke again. "And exactly why should I believe you?" She asks her tone far from condescending. It was more like, now this may have been his imagination talking, but Eugene could almost swear that she was baiting him- Successfully.<br>When close enough, he slid both hands around her tiny waste and overlapped them on the small of her back. This was a bold move, considering his last two rejections, but this time Rapunzel had no objections to this as her hands were once again pressed back on his chest.

"Blondie, do you really think a liar would say his _real_ name is '_Eugene Fitzherbert'_? He retorted with a chuckle. She grinned in agreement making direct eye contact. His smirk morphed into a sincere smile as their foreheads gently collided. The room was silent. There was no one else in the world but Eugene, Rapunzel, and an eager little chameleon sitting with anticipation in the corner.  
>He's so close. So close to where he wants to be, but it still felt like a million miles away. Their noses touched and Rapunzel can feel his breath brush against her lips. She's hoping he can't feel how fast her heart is racing.<br>Just a few more inches he estimates. A few more inches and that taunting gap between them would disappear. He's trying so hard not to take advantage. But he wants her, more than he's ever wanted anyone or anything, and maybe it's just the heat of the moment but he can tell the feelings mutual. He'd probably give up a thousand crowns just to defeat those last few inches.

Both of their eyelids drop as Eugene slides his nose down past her own; making perfect entrance. And just as their moment is almost fulfilled…

"RAPUNZEL LET DOWN YOUR HAAAAIIIRRR!" An all too familiar shrill voice called from below.

XXXxXXXxXXXx

**A/N: **Uh oh Gothel's back…  
>Okay hope you enjoyed my first Tangled fanfiction. It took soooooo long to write so part two may take a little while but I plan on making it my top priority. Reviews and thoughts will be MUCH appreciated and Thank you so much for reading. <em>Lots-O-Love<em>…

_**xXsunlillyXx**_


	2. Chapter 2

*I do Not own Tangled*

"RAPUNZEL LET DOWN YOUR HAAAAIIIRRR!" A familiar shrill voice called from below.

_Uh oh_. Both their eyes shot back up instantly at the sound of _Gothel's_ voice. A horrifying gasp came from Rapunzel as she abruptly jerked her head back to the window. _No, no, no this is not happening! I was supposed to send him away, I was supposed to get rid of him, not get all caught up in his big, strong, muscular- No wait what am I thinking_!  
>And upon realising she was still in Eugene's oblivious grip. Rapunzel anxiously broke away- unintentionally pushing Eugene aside as if he was plagued (leading him trip over her mannequin she used to make dresses with).<br>"Oh I'm so sorry!" Her voice was muffled from her hands coving her mouth in shock of this whole situation. "Gees Blondie" He rubbed the tender part of his head again. "Almost forgot how strong you were."  
><strong>"<strong>RAPUNZEL!**"** Gothel bellowed out of impactions. Rapunzel's eyes were like saucers. She looked like a child who'd been caught with her hand in a cookie jar. _She had to get him out! But how? Mother was standing under what happened to be the only exit._  
><em>And if mother was capable of knocking out <em>two_ thugs with a stick, just think about the damage she would do when she sees that their tower has been rediscovered by the very thief who brought her out in the first place!_

As Eugene lifts himself off the mannequin, he keeps his concerned eyes on Rapunzel as she scurries to the window.  
>Her hands smacked down on the hard wooden ledge as she leaned over and peered down at a tiny woman in red and black with her arms crossed gazing up in Rapunzel's direction.<p>

"Rapunzel what's taking so long!" Gothel exclaimed. Her voice was now a mix of suspicion and annoyance.

"Um… one moment." Rapunzel called out, regretting it as soon as she said it. She frantically grabbed as much hair as she could muster.

"What are ya… but-... wha- Are you crazy? Stall her!"

"If I take too long she gets suspicious." She shoved her long blonde hair over the ledge (far less graceful then usual).

Eugene scratched the prickly fuzz on his chin, recalling the past three days of pubs, thugs, dams, and lights. "Well I guess you can't blame her on that one"

"Hide!" She hissed; now ready to pull mother up.

Eugene did a full 360 turn before realising that there were very limited hiding places for a man his size. He wondered how in the world someone can seriously stay up for eighteen years without once stepping outside! Alright, he admits the tower was cosy- had a decent view, attractive décor, a pretty comfortable prison if he did say so himself. But _eighteen years_ for crying out loud. Just a few hours were enough to make him feel a tad claustrophobic. He was astonished that _her_ sanity was still intact.

"Where? No offence Blondie, but you live in a hovel."

"I don't know- you're the thief. Doesn't your livelihood depend on being stealthy?" He mentally took note that Blondie gets feisty when under pressure.

Eugene scanned the room again and this time spotted a room, just under the curving staircase. It was a little obvious for his taste but he figured that _mother_ would probably be half way up by now. He bolts for it-

"No, no, no! That's mother's room!" She huffed (the task of pulling up mother never did get any easier). "The closet! - She gestured it with her eyes. - Hide in the closet again!"

"Oh ri… Wait." He arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean by _again_?"

"Emm… never mind, just go!" Gothel was now only a few short seconds till arrival. "Oh and take the frog." This comment was followed by angry gurgling and waving of a tiny fist from an offended lizard.

"_Chameleon_, Sorry Pascal."

"Err, sure but why-

"CLOSET!" Her eyes full of desperation to get him out of sight.

"Sorry, sorry." He put the little green guy on his shoulder quickly before climbing in and shutting the door behind. There was a thin vertical line of natural light beaming through a little gap between the two doors.

"You better not get any ideas." He whispers as soon as he realised how dangerously close the _frog_ is to his ear. Pascal merely smiles sheepishly at him in complete innocence.

_I just can't seem to catch a break_.

XxXxXxXx

**A/N** This was supposed to be a lot longer but seeing as I've got exams coming up, I probably won't have a lot of time to work on it _*sigh*_

So this is really just the first part of chapter two. Hope you enjoy and remember that reviews are not only recommended; but encouraged ;) Lots-O-Love…

_**XxsunlillyxX**_


	3. Chapter 3

_*For the last time I Do Not Own Tangled!*_

And with one last heave Gothel was finally level with the window. She stepped upon the ledge and let her hood down, revealing a large mass of raven corkscrew curls. Rapunzel, seeing that her mother no longer required her hair, let her arms drop in exhaustion by her sides.

"Hi mother." She said through her best efforts trying to sound calm and not so breathless.

"Oh Rapunzel, you're still here?" Gothel stepped down from the ledge and placed an empty wicker basket on the floor beside the window. "I was beginning to think you took off on me again." She scoffed.

Rapunzel winced at that her mother's jest, fully aware it would be a _long _time before living down that fiasco. "Emm…" She awkwardly chuckled, completely lost for words on how to respond. "Oh, come now darling, you would think that by now you would know when I'm just teasing." She poked Rapunzel's button nose almost amused with her daughter's discomfort.

"Right" -Rapunzel rebounded and gathered what was left of her confidence. She tucked loose strands of hair securely behind her ear and suddenly observed the empty basket by the window. "I thought you were getting parsnips?"

"Huh?" Gothel was hanging up her cloak. "Oh that, well I couldn't find anything fresh so-" Gothel turned around and abruptly noticed something off. There was a vague change in the atmosphere, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. The room seemed pretty much the same if not a little dimmer now that twilight had passed, but she felt it was something more… Rapunzel! Gothel curiously eyed her up and down and silently questioned her change in attitude than when she left not fifteen minutes ago. Rapunzel stood before her with a tiresome grin and was nervously ringing out her wrist like an old wash cloth. Her breathing was also rather uneasy. What was with this sudden flash of anxiety, Gothel thought?

"Are you alright, Flower? You seem- 'she searched for the right word'- different then when I left."

"Different!" _Uh oh, she suspects something_. "Different how? I'm just…I'm-" Thinking fast she wraps her arms around waist and hides her guilty expression on her mother's chest. "Just glad to see my mother back early." She muttered then gritted her teeth- "So very early." _Honestly, couldn't wait another two more minutes_!

Making her own conclusions, Gothel rolled her eyes and took her by the shoulders. "Please Rapunzel you don't fool me. I know exactly what's going on."

_How did she figure it out so soon? _Rapunzel watched petrified as Gothel walked towards the closet that her rogue was hiding in. A thousand worst-case-scenarios flew into her mind all at once. One of which involved the dagger Gothel kept in that draw over there.

"I can explain!" She blurted out; jumping the gun before realising that Gothel had walked _past_ the closet and faced the full-length mirror that stood beside it.

"No need to, I already know." She started primping her face from all angles.

"Huh?"

"You were still thinking about that, ah… thief of yours – 'She said coldly as if the word was a cuss.' _Flint_ wasn't it?" Gothel knew all about this sort of thing. After all, you don't live for nearly three hundred years and not know the effects a handsome face can do to a young girl's mind (especially a mind as hopelessly naive as Rapunzel's).

Exhaling a quick sigh of relief, she turned her back to the closet and nonchalantly held out her hair to her sides as if trying to hide her _armoire_ behind a blonde curtain. "Not exactly" She murmured.

"Well it doesn't matter. Mark my words you won't be seeing _him_ again." She stated soberly. Her face was still fixed on her reflection as she pulled back loose skin on her cheeks.

"Right never…" Rapunzel glanced back over her shoulder. She just needed mother gone for five minutes. But how?  
>She could send her out again; maybe to pick up some apples and treat her to a nice pie? –No, that wouldn't work. It was now much too dark out and Gothel would get highly suspicious as to why Rapunzel wanted her to venture out into the forest at night just for the sake of fruit…<br>_Wait, she got it!_

"Err… Mother, why don't you rest in your room for a bit while find something for din-"

"You know, it's actually quite ironic once you think about it." Gothel interrupted, relentless to drop the subject so easily. Rapunzel exhaled heavily. Poor Eugene- looks like he'll be crammed in there for a little bit longer. "What is?" She reluctantly humoured her mother.  
>"Oh, just that I spent all those years trying to protect you from all the dangers of the world and you go off with a gallivanting with a thief of all people." She let out a scandalising laughed as Rapunzel cringed at Gothel's bitter amusement. "Oh well I suppose it was all for the best. At least you now know what the outside is really like."<p>

It was those last six words that really struck Rapunzel- '_What the world was really like'_. She turned her focus away from Gothel and started rethinking everything that happened in the past couple of days outside the tower. "But it wasn't all that bad…" She thought out loud- then immediately placed her fingertips on her lips regretting it as soon as it came out.

"What was that?" She daggered wicked grey eyes at her once so obedient Flower.

_Well i suppose it was too late to back out now_. And besides what exactly was so dangerous about the world? She may have only spent a short period of time there, but Rapunzel couldn't help but notice a stunning lack of cannibals, snakes, poison ivy or quick sand. Albeit there were a few large bugs here and there- but she wouldn't necessarily classify the world as dangerous. "Well it all terrible. I… I went to this kingdom and, well, everyone there was so… friendly." A buzz of excitement suddenly came over her as started replaying every glorious memory in her head. "And there were these books that, Mother, these books had everything you could possibly imagine and there was music, oh and these little girls who…

"Enough Rapunzel! I don't want to hear it." She refused to believe this was happening. All those years she spent protecting her flower, no matter the costs, where completely wasted, and just because some too-charming-for-his-own-good thief comes along. She at least took some satisfaction that, if those guards did their job right, he'd be well dead by now. And another thing, what was stopping her now from venturing out again. How did she manage to escape the first time? Oh that didn't matter. What she had to focus in now was nipping this in the bud and quick.  
>"And those two thugs chasing you-" She started. "They didn't seem so friendly to me. And tell me, why were they chasing you exactly?"<p>

Rapunzel shyly turned her eyes to the closet, completely humiliated at the fact that Eugene could obviously hear mother scolding her as if she were six. "The… they wanted my hair" she mumbled under her breath.

"Rapunzel Stop mumbling! Why were they after you?"

"They wanted my hair."

"Exactly! And who saved you?"

"You did." Her eyes fell onto her feet again, her toes over lapped each other as she played nervously with the lacings on her corset.

"Yes, **I** did. Just like I've been saving you for the past eighteen years! And of course the world doesn't _seem_ bad Rapunzel. That's how they lure you in and then just as you think its safe- she clicked her fingers- That's when you're trapped and it won't be just _those two_ who'll be after your hair."  
>Rapunzel couldn't help be replay the horrific scene in her head. Maybe mother was right. What if next time it would be <em>the world<em> doing the chasing. Perhaps Mother was in fact saving her by keeping her hidden.

"And besides- she lifted Rapunzel's chin up to face her. "You wouldn't know how to live the way they do. You wouldn't know how to survive, especially on your own with _no one _to protect you." Gothel hid her pleasure well as she noticed Rapunzel's eyes turn glassy. But no, she was determined not to cry. Instead she wrapped herself in her mother's warms; desperately trying to find some sort of comfort in her mother's hold. _There that ought to do it,_ Gothel smiled triumphantly.

"Ah, but no matter that's why you have me, my Flower." She stroked her hair, cherishing each moment that it was once again back in her possession. "Understand Flower?

Rapunzel nodded.

XxXxXxXxXx  
><strong>AN:** Don't panic I haven't forgotten about Eugene. In fact I'll be doing his POV later.  
>I think I just burned the midnight oil on his chapter So PLEASE tell me what you think. Oh, and sorry it's taken me an extra week, but I felt like my first attempt wasn't quite up to scratch so I had to start all over again.<p>

Lots-O-Love…

**XxSunlillyxX**


	4. Chapter 4

*It pains me deeply to inform you that sadly I do not possess Disney's masterpiece formally known as Tangled.*

_**Eugene's POV-**_

"I just can't catch a break."

His infuriated thoughts where interrupted when he heard the sound of an older women's voice along with clacking of high heeled boots on the tile floor. He flinches and attempts to shift further to the back before thudding his head on the backboard. _Uh oh, did they hear that?_ He peeks through the thin gap between the doors to see if he caused any disturbance.

"I thought you were getting parsnips?" He overhears Blondie say to the other woman. '_Ah, so that's the famous Mother'._ Giving in to his curiosity, he inspected her up and down with one eye.  
><em>He arched his eyebrow. Really that's her?<em> The woman did not what so ever fit the description he had built up in his mind. From what he could make out she was defiantly taller than Rapunzel (give or take a foot or two) and somewhat curvier. She wore a rather fashionable dark crimson dress with a purposeless belt fastened around the waist. It high-lighted her figured nicely, but it came nowhere close as to out shine Rapunzel's more vibrant yet modest attire.  
>Eugene then lifted his eyes to her hair. It was thick and the colour of ebony that coiled into a neat bob of corkscrew curls. His mind wandered back to the night of the campfire; when Rapunzel showed him that little lock of cut hair. He remembered it being a chocolaty brown colour (he presumed her natural colour), very much unlike her mother's.<br>And her eyes... surely she inherited those stunning jade eyes from her mother at the very least. He squinted, staining his focus to catch a glimpse at the woman's irises. When he finally he caught a glance he drew his eyebrows together in bafflement at the sight of two dull, grey orbs.  
>"Not that I'm one to question a frog's judgment or anything, but <em>that's<em> the mother?" He whispered to the Chameleon who was still perched on his shoulder. Pascal replied with a deadpan expression and reluctantly bobbed his head, knowing exactly where Eugene was coming from.

He shook his head and mentally kicked himself for drawing to such absurd conclusions. He hadn't even considered that maybe she takes after her father- whoever and wherever he may be (he didn't think it was his place to pry). But then again, there was something about her that Eugene found rather grim. After all there was the whole '_It was the old lady' method to consider. _

"Please Rapunzel, you don't fool me. I know exactly what's going on." He heard Gothel's voice come closer towards him. He held his breath and abruptly jerked back again. _Damn it! What now? _Usually in a situation like this, he would ready himself for a surprise attack. _This broom looks as if it could cause some damage._  
>But then again, perhaps attacking Blondie's mother (or whatever the case maybe) with a cleaning utensil wasn't the best tactic into furthering their relationship.<p>

"I can explain!" Rapunzel blurted out.

"No need to, I already know." And as he heard Gothel walk _past_ the closet he exhaled in sigh of relief relaxing his limbs. Wish he could say the same for the trembling, panic-stricken lizard, clutching his vest for dear life. "Easy there, Kermit."

"You were still thinking about that thief of yours." '_Still thinking about'?_ His ears pricked up upon overhearing this delightful part of the conversation. Really? _She was thinking about me?_ A momentary mischievous smirk crept on his face. _Oh come on. How old was he? Thirteen?_ He shook it off and pressed his ear to the board, but the smirk remained.  
>"<em>Flint<em> wasn't it?" _Oh na she didn't. _He dropped the smirk and glared, _not_ too amused, at _Pascal's sniggering. _

To his disadvantage, they took their conversation to another part of the room making themselves out of range from his visual radar. So now he could only rely on sound. Easier said than done; the best he could make out were a couple muffled murmurings. _Haven't they ever heard of enunciation?  
><em>Eugene was now at the very brink of impatiens; he hunched his shoulders and held his elbow to his chest, drumming his fingertips on his cheek. _Why was this taking so long? How hard was it to distract someone for five minutes, at the very least? _He was starting to get really uncomfortable, which was odd considering after all these years of thieving and elaborate heists; he was actually quite used to being stuffed inside unreasonably small, cramped hiding spaces. It was an occupational hazard really.  
>No, he didn't mind tiny dark spaces a bit. It was really the stench of freshly open paint fumes that were giving him a headache. This obviously must be where she keeps her art supplies.<p>

"Enough Rapunzel! I don't want to hear it." _Geesh, what's going on out there? Oh so carefully, he opened the closet door just barely enough to see out, but not enough for anyone to really notice. _

_"Rapunzel Stop mumbling! Why were they after you?" Gothel's voice was stretching beyond stern. It was at that swift second when he caught Rapunzel turned a pitiful glance to the closet. He didn't think she could see him, but Eugene could tell how humiliated she was to be caught scolded at, as if she was some misbehaving child._ His heart reached out for her. But what could he do? He'd give anything to be there right next to her, to comfort her, to give that woman a piece of his mind. The latter sounded particular appealing. But what good would that do? Only get her into even more trouble for harbouring a thief in her closet… _again_ apparently (his memory was still a bit fuzzy on there being a first time).

_"They wanted my hair." _

_"Exactly! And who saved you?"_

_"You did." _

Eugene scoffed. Yeah, if telling two treasure-starved thugs that her _'daughter'_ had valuable magic hair, all for the sake to scare her back in the town, was considered _saving_ then he was the king of England.

"Yes, **I** did. Just like I've been saving you for the past eighteen years…"

He threw his head back. _Oh God is there no end to this guilt trip_. "Is she always like this?" He turned an eye to Pascal as he nodded- "Sometimes this and worse-_" _Is what he would have said if given the ability. He witnessed Gothel, one too many a time, slowly crushing Rapunzel's spirit. If there was even the slightest whisper of the word 'outside' Gothel would be on her feet and preform an act so conniving, so manipulating, that Rapunzel would be left believing she thought of it herself.  
>The girl was brainwashed and it seems like the entire world could see it but her. She had always done as mother asked; even put her dreams aside in order to please her. Rapunzel loved her mother and was always grateful to have someone to protect her. But over the years Pascal found it hard not to notice that maybe it wasn't '<em>her'<em> Gothel was protecting. He hoped Eugene could see it too.

"Understand Flower?" Gothel asked calmly as began to stroke Rapunzel hair.

Rapunzel nodded.  
>Eugene couldn't believe this. How could she just stand there and take this mental abuse. Was she seriously planning on forgetting all the things she learnt, seen and experience over the past couple of days- All because Mother Dearest didn't approve? He began to wonder who this insecure, timid, self-doubting stranger was. He admits she looked a great deal like his Blondie. But what happened to those nerves of steel, that uncontainable spirit and that curiosity that only children could fully comprehend.<p>

This woman was slowly killing her and Eugene knew he was the one who had to save her. He had to protect his dream…  
>Before it was too late.<p>

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A/N:** Heyy sorry it took so long (gotta hate writers block). Anyway so here's what was going through Eugene's head during chp. 3, It was a bit of a… challenge to write so I Really hope i hope you're not too disappoint with me ;) And as always Reviews and thoughts will be MUCH appreciated!  
>Thank you for reading. <em>Lots-O-Love<em>…

_**xXsunlillyXx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_***I DO NOT OWN TANGLED (**_**if I did, I'd probably pull**_** 'a Gothel'**_** and keep it all to myself**_**)***_

Rapunzel nodded.

"At 'a girl." Gothel began to stroke her hair again, cherishing each individual stand. She gazed at her '_Fountain-of-Youth'_ lovingly, as a mother (well, natural mother) watches over her first born child sleeping soundly in a cradle. But then as she gently combed loose strands behind Rapunzel's ear, Gothel found liver-spots on the back of her left hand. She immediately covered it with her right, horrified, only to spot the same on her other hand as well. She cringed at her imperfections.  
>Being content on staying young and beautiful forever, she detested the slightest flaw- the sagging of skin, the most minor sign of crow's feet, or even a single strand of silver hair just got on her nerves. She thought back and agreed with herself that it had indeed been a good few days since her last dose of <em>magic flower<em>.

"Mother?" Rapunzel wondered why Gothel had stopped her caressing so abruptly. "Is everything alright?"

"Hmm. Oh fine, my flower, just feeling a…" She pulled an expression of faux wryness. "A little run down at the moment. Would you be a dear and sing for mummy?"

Rapunzel flicked her eyes back to closet in dread. "You mean now?" She blurted.  
>"Yes, of course now!" Gothel scowled at her unanticipated answer. "Unless of course you have more important plans elsewhere." She scoffed, placing her hands on hips.<p>

Rapunzel only shook her head, as if she were mute, in response. And without second thought she guided Gothel to her chair and located her hairbrush on the dresser, while telepathically apologizing to Eugene for the further delay.  
>Oh how simple her life used to be. Back when men had sharp teeth and the most challenging part of the day was trying to find a vacant spot on the wall for her latest creation. Now she was lying to her mother and hording a wanted thief in her closet (for the second time!). As soon as she got her brush, Rapunzel practically sprinted back to Gothel, wishing to get this thing over and done with. She sat on her little wooden stool in front of her mother, for what felt like the millionth time, and sang-<p>

"_Flowergleamandglow,healwhat"_

"_RAPUNZEL! _Gothel scolded. "No not again. Start again and do it right…" She demanded.

Rapunzel sighed and did as she was told.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

Meanwhile in a closet six feet away, Eugene was watching intently on the binuclear events occurring on the other side of the door. He could almost not believe what he was witnessing. I mean sure, he knew her hair could glow and heal and stuff, but this… This was something different. As he observed Rapunzel, between the gaps in the doors, singing the healing incantation he began to notice that with every stroke of the bush '_the mother'_ was starting to look a little different. The worry-lines on her forehead faded, her dull raven locks were now jet black and her face had a more… I don't know…_youthful_ appearance to it.  
>Eugene watched in a pure mix of fascination and alarm. "No way, so she actually can<em> make the clock reverse<em>." He whispered to the Pascal, still loyally perched on his shoulder. He never really paid much attention to the lyrics of her song, till now. He guessed the seventy feet of glowing hair was a tad of a distraction.

When the song came to an end Gothel smiled fondly down at her perfect, liver-spotted free hands. She took a satisfied breath and let the warm rush rejuvenation flow through her. It's been over three hundred years but the sensation never gets old.

"How do you feel now, mother?" Rapunzel asked softly; her back still turned.

"Perfect." Gothel thought out loud, gazing at her soft, revived skin. Rapunzel smiled brightly on what she mistook for a compliment on her part.

But Eugene saw it. It was crystal clear that _'mother'_ obviously had more attachment to her hair than her actual daughter. And that notion gave him a really bad feeling.  
>And being a thief for so long; you start to develop this sixth sense on when something was up. It was hard to describe- It's just an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him something wasn't right. He usually experienced it while on a risky heist, or when he was returning the crown back to the Stabbingtons. But this time, by just one glance of that woman and he knew in an instant something was completely here was wrong. But what was it?<br>Suddenly it hit him like Blondie with a frying pan-

_Mother said when I was a baby people tried to cut it__**…**_

**How did you know about her?**

_They wanted to take it for themselves__**…**_

-**It was the old lady.**

_A gift like that has to be protected__**…**_

**-I spent all those years trying to protect you.**

_I've spent the last eighteen years looking out a window__**…**_

**-I've been saving you for the past eighteen years.**

How couldhehavenot seen it earlier? She keeps her in a tower- A TOWER, for Pete's sake, in the middle of nowhere, she fills Rapunzel's head of complete lies about the 'outside world' (as she refers to it) and she obviously holds a greater affection for Rapunzel's magic hair than Rapunzel herself. He grimaced and began to recall how _she _was the one who told the Stabingtons about her hair. _She_ was the one who dragged her back to this prison disguised as a home. And _she_ was the one who stole Rapunzel's freedom…  
>And <em>who<em> better than Flynn Rider to steal it back…

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

"Rapunzel my flower, would you be a dear and get the dinner started?" Gothel placed her slender fingers over her gaped mouth, giving a large theatrical yawn. "I'm just going to rest for a bit- trying day and all." Rapunzel bit down on her lip; trying to contain her eagerness. "Err sure I'll just warm up the-  
>"Yes, yes that sounds delicious." Gothel interrupted. "Just wake me when it's done."<p>

The moment Gothel stepped into her room, draping the curtains behind her, Rapunzel seized the golden opportunity and promptly turned to the closet. She swiftly drew the door open and let Eugene, literally, spill out (apparently his ear was still pressed, a little too hard, against the door) along with Pascal tumbling behind. They landed with a silent thug on the tilled floor.

"Oops." She cringed upon seeing him land flat on his face._ That's gotta hurt tomorrow._

"_Geez Blondie. _And I just fixed my smoulder too…" He rubbed his cheek and lifted himself of the ground. "Shhh, she'll hear us." Rapunzel whispered while tugging on Eugene's arm, helping him up. "You have to go. Quick before she wakes up."

Eugene ignored her urgent whisper and seized her securely by the shoulders. "Rapunzel, there's something I really need to tell you."  
>Ok here it goes…Oh God, how do you tell someone that the only person they've ever known in their entire life is really the one person they should be hiding from? He gazed down at her with a hesitant expression. Her eyes were fixed on him with a blend of confusion, wonder and a hint of anxiousness.<p>

He was doing it again; holding her close and looking in her eyes. She knew what would happen if mother woke up and saw him here, and she feared the consequences more than anything… but she couldn't, for some reason, tell him to leave again. "What is it?"

"There's something you have to know, something about your _mother_?"

Her eyebrows creased. "My mother?"

"Rapunzel…- He took a breath. "She was the one who hold _them_ about your hair."

"What! No, no she couldn't have." She wriggled her way out of his grip. "She was the one who saved me…"  
>"It was all part of <em>her<em> plan… to scare you back up here." She was watching at him in confusion, as if he were speaking to her French. "_She_ purposely put you in harm's way to make sure you never leave again." He clarified.

Rapunzel opened her mouth, ready to come to her mother's defence- but nothing came out. Could her mother be so capable as to do something so selfish? I mean sure she's a tad temperamental at times, but never cruel. But if Eugene didn't tell them (which she truly did believe), and her mother did come in quite conveniently; right at the nick of time actually. Her mind went back to the campfire- Her mother was there. She wanted Rapunzel to go with her, but refused. She warned her that Eugene would abandon her for the crown and that's exactly what she thought happened… right before mother brought her home.

"No she wouldn't do that to me!" But her voice shook with denial as she nervously combed a random lock of hair with her fingertips. "She's always protected me."

"Really? Are you sure she wasn't protecting this-" he held up a section of magic hair. "Rapunzel, all she cares about is your hair. Not you- your hair.

She was silent.

It was killing him that he was the one to tell her all this. But she right to know the truth, no matter how cold and hard it may be. "I can't leave knowing you'll be with her" He tilted his head to Gothel room as he traced her jawline with his fingertips. That woman did not deserve this incredible girl standing before him and he would be damned if he stood idly by and let her have her without a fight.

"What are you saying?" She stared at him with the most earnest green eyes Eugene had ever seen.

"Leave." He gripped her hand in his and motioned his direction towards the window.  
>"What?" Was the only word the poor girls could muster? He could have told her she had some fatal disease and her expression would not be any different.<p>

"Leave. Go, you did it once you can do it again!" And with each urging word he squeezed her hands tighter, pulling then to his chest. Rapunzel's eyes were as wide as saucers. _No you're insane_- she could have simply said- or _no, I will not simply abandon my mother yet again, but_ she already predicted that Eugene, relentless as he is, would not take that as a valid excuse. She has to make him see reason.

"Eugene' I can't." She began. "I know you must think it's… She searched for the right word. "Strange: living in a tower but it's my home. Please you have to understand… I belong here, where I'm safe."

"Rapunzel, everything she told you was a lie! Why can't you see that?"

"_Maybe_- She gave him a stern look, not wanting to rule out the possibility that Gothel actually did care for her best interest. She turned her direction to the window and gazed wistfully at the view. "But she was right about something. I can't survive on my own. I don't know how to live the way _they_ do Eugene, I'm better off here."

That's it. He is getting through to her once and for all. "Whoa, whoa, whoa is this seriously coming from the girl who… who jumps off damns, using _hair_ as her only reliance? Or can tame '_fearsome_' ruffians with a song and a dance? Or beats handsome rogues mercilessly with a kitchen utensil?" She giggled at the latter. He took that as a good sign. "And what's with all this alone talk? I may be a thief but surly my company isn't that insufferable."

"What?" Her eyes shot up and met his once more. She inspected his face for any sign of pretence. Was he saying what she thinks he's saying? "Rapunzel, I'm asking you to come with _me." _He left her hands on his chest, as he slowly slid his own around her waist and overlapping on the small of her back, silently begging her not to move an inch this time.

"And go where?"

"Anywhere! Come on let's leave the tower- leave the kingdom- I hear Ireland very festive this time of year." And he truly meant it too (well maybe not the _Ireland_ part). He would leave the kingdom in a heartbeat and go anywhere, anywhere at all, as long as she was beside him. And she knew it too, which mad this situation even more startling- in a good way or bad was a decision she has yet to decide on.

"That sounds… wonderful." She said half-heartedly. Her smile faded along with that ember of a spark she contained a moment ago.

"But…" Eugene said for her. Of course there was always a 'but'.

"I just don't know." She glanced at her mother's room. "Can I… can I think about it?"

"Sure, yeah of course." Fair enough answer he supposed. This was after all a life changing decision as for her. He was just lucky it wasn't a flat out _no_.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

It was getting late, almost completely dark, and Eugene figured he didn't have much time left dwell. Hand in hand, Rapunzel led him to the window; letting down her hair as did earlier for Gothel. He sat over the ledge, gripping his golden rope, taking in his last glance his Blondie. She leaned in closer to him and whispered "Come back tomorrow. In the morning she's usually gone by then."

"And you'll think about it?"

"I promise." She said so innocently that he couldn't help but smirk. She never broke a promise and that was one of the many things he loved about her. Yep _Loved…  
><em>He loved her kind nature, her child-like curiosity, her spontaneous and free spirit, her gleaming emerald eyes, her bell-like laughter, even her frogish lizard. She is without a shadow of a doubt his new dream.

"Err Rapunzel…"

"RAPUNZEL COULD YOU BRING ME SOME TEA?" Gothel hoarsely bellowed from her chamber.

Struck with panic, she hurried Eugene on his way. "Tell me tomorrow." She urged.

_And _just before he descended- he left a cherishing kiss on her cheek (just a little something to sweeten the deal) he left Rapunzel with a blush stained face and decision to make.

_Option A_= Life as a prisoner.

_**OR**_

_Option B_= Life on the run.

**A/N**:

Looks like Punz has got a decision to make.

Well it's almost over. I would say it's probably 1 last chapter to go. And I've got two weeks off next week so the wait won't be as long.

Please, oh please leave a comment- this took sooooo long to wright. It would be most appreciated.

_Lots-O-Love… _

_**Xx SunlillyxX**_


	6. Chapter 6

_*Nope, still don't own Tangled. Thanks for checking though*_

_Ding dong ding! _

Rapunzel briefly turns her attention to the chiming clock hanging on the wall, now marking the second hour since Eugene's departure. She couldn't help but feel the eerie change in the atmosphere. She already missed him, the sound of his voice, his debonair smirk, his outdoorsy scent.  
>It's strange. She's lived in this very tower, contentedly, her entire life but after spending only two days and a half with him, Rapunzel was starting to notice, now that the excitement had died down, how everything is so quiet, so still, it was as if he had never existed. As if nothing ever happened.<p>

But it did, and that was the problem.

For the rest of the evening, Rapunzel had no choice but force herself to remain completely nonchalant about her peculiar situation (as to not lead her mother into any more suspicion). She took a deep breath and prepared their supper with ease acting as her typical everyday self. She worked at her usual pace, she chopped the vegetable in the same rhythm as she's always done, and hummed the same tune that occasionally gets stuck in her head when doing her various chores. But on the inside Rapunzel's mind was ricocheting off the walls wondering what in the world she was going to tell Eugene tomorrow. _Ugh, that's only a few hours away! How could I possible to make this kind of decision in so little time? Why on earth did I tell him to come back so soon? _

Rapunzel swiftly places two bowls from the cupboard on the table along with a sliced up baguette, her mother had brought home, along with some butter and a vase of white camellias she grew on her windowsill. Then as soon as the table appeared presentable, Rapunzel called her mother down for soup.

Rapunzel remained silent all through dinner, taking only a few sips of hazelnut soup. Usually by now she would be helping herself to thirds but tonight her appetite voted against the notion. Her mind was elsewhere. More like on a different planet, in an eternal debate with herself on what to tell Eugene. And to make everything ten times worse, she can't for the life of her stop thinking about that kiss; That stupid, insignificant, wonderful peck on the cheek that left her face with a fearsome blush just thinking of it. Then when she noticed Gothel eyeing her questionably, Rapunzel quickly pushed the blame to the heat radiating from her soup.

As soon as she had managed to finish her meal, Rapunzel confined herself to her bedroom.  
>Too anxious to sleep, she began pacing her bedroom floor speculating her options. But with so little time on her hands she figured the best idea right now was to seek professional help from her most trusted advisor: Pascal.<p>

Rapunzel relaxed flat on her bed, hands folded on her stomach as she expressed all her problems to the chameleon, who was sitting back on her nightstand nodding seriously and jotting something down on his little notepad.

"I don't know what to do Pascal. If I go, I'd be abandoning Mother. _Again! _But if i stay, then I… I might never see Eugene again." Why was it the latter that scared her the most? She's lived with her mother her entire life. Gothel has done nothing but protect and care for her. Maybe that was the reason why she couldn't just leave. Gothel may have her faults but she was, after all, Rapunzel's _only_ family. But then a voice pops into her head. She unmistakably recognizes the owner.  
><em>"Leave. Go, you did it once you can do it again!"<em>  
>That is true, she considered silently. She did leave once; she deliberately disobeyed her mother and went in search of <em>the<em> _lights,_ only to be also given an amazing adventure she would never forget. "No matter what I choose someone gets hurt!" She rolled over onto her pillow and groaned frustrated into it. She now understands the meaning to being caught between a rock and a hard place.

"What do you think Pascal?" She leaned over and snatched the pad from under the chameleon's nose, only to be dismayed to what she found. This was Rapunzel's most desperate hour, her time of need, every ounce of consideration needed to be put into this decision, but what does Pascal do…

"Pascal, a bunny isn't going to help me. Don't you have anything thing a tad more, I don't… helpful?" She says, trying her best to mask her utter frustration with forced sweetness.

Pascal taps his chin while he thinks for a moment. Light bulb!

He makes his way to her bed and starts investigating under her pillow. Rapunzel raises an eye brow, trying to figure out what on earth he was up to. After a moment, Pascal reappears but something is in his mouth; some sort of purple and yellow cloth.  
>It was her flag. The one Eugene got her in the kingdom. She remembered telling Pascal to hide it as soon as they arrived home. Pascal places the flag on her lap along with a sympathetic half-smile. "<em>You know what to do<em>" is what he would have said if he had the ability. Rapunzel gets the hint but does nothing. Nothing but stare at it. She then starts tracing the outline on the sun in the centre with her fingertips.

She can smell the freshly cut roses being sold in the stands along the street. Hear a merry fiddler leading everybody into a jovial dance. Taste the delicious sweetness of her first cherry cupcake. See a breath-taking display of hundreds and thousands of beautiful glowing lanterns surrounding her…

It was so overwhelming to even think about. Apart of her _does _want to go and Leave it all behind. But then another voice comes in her head.  
><em>Can you really live with yourself and be happy knowing you've betrayed your mother to do so? <em>

Rapunzel falls back on her bed, clutching her memento to her chest like a favourite teddy bear. Go or stay? Stay or go?

She shut her eyes, grasped the flag tighter and wished with all her might for a sign, a message, any indication at all on which path to take.

But it was useless. There was no point wishing for answers to just appear in the sky, and that's what Rapunzel had always thought. At least it was until she finally opened her eyes.

**XxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**

She squinted at her cone shaped ceiling in deep intensity. A mural she had painted a few years back had quickly captured her attention. She gazed up at it and stared in disbelief. Three years ago she painted herself, shining in the sky with the sun beaming behind her. She didn't know gave her the idea to paint it. It just came to her one day. Rapunzel concentrated on the outline of the sun. It was an uncanny resemblance to the on her flag.

No, scratch that…

It _was _the sun on her flag. Could it just be coincidence?

Obviously, it had to be. I mean what are- Wait! Above it, where she painted the stars. The way she drew and arranged them… they also outlined the symbol of Corona's sun. And there's one too, and there, and another, and a bunch over there. Rapunzel looked down and scanned the walls around her room. The birds she drew beside her bed when she was 14, the trees by her closet she did at 11, the vines coiling around her room she did only a few months ago. Rapunzel turned around and around, seeing nothing but suns until she became so dizzy that she collapsed on her dressing table.

_How is this possible? I didn't know the kingdom even existed till a couple of days ago. How could I have been painting it's symbol my entire life?_

Suddenly images came flooding into her head. Images she had only seen in her dreams. They were always so blurry, but now they becoming clearer by the second. So clear that she realised that they weren't just images _or_ dreams…

They were memories.

Corona's sun hovering above her as a sweet lullaby plays. Two figures, a man and woman looking as a happy as can be, gazing down at her. They looked like people from the mosaic in the square. They were shown holding their child. Their lost princess. A blonde haired green eyed baby. And when Rapunzel placed the princess's crown on her head, she felt something… something that just captivated her momentarily. At first she brushed it off but now it was becoming crystal clear.

"Rapunzel!" Gothel called from the bottom of the stairs wondering what all the clatter was about. "Rapunzel what's going on up there?"

Silence.

This made her anxious. "Are you all right?" Gothel suddenly stopped mid-way on the steps upon seeing Rapunzel emerge from her room. She looked terribly pale and was clutching the curtains, as if that was the only thing keeping her standing.

"_I' m the lost princess_." She whispered to herself, still in disbelief.

Gothel exhaled in annoyance. "Please speak up Rapunzel. You know how I hate the mumbling!"

"I _am_ the lost princesses!" Rapunzel exclaimed making sure she wouldn't miss a word. "Aren't I."

Gothel remained silent. Her eyes grew wide with horror as she realise her worst nightmare becoming reality. Rapunzel stood up straight and looked down at her with growing fury. She didn't want consenting silence, she commanded an answer.

"Did I mumble mother? Or should I even call you that…"

"Ah Rapunzel, do you even hear yourself? Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?" Gothel chuckled making her sound like a deranged little girl. She spread out her arms in attempt to hug her and gain back control of the situation but Rapunzel had other ideas.

"It was you!" She pushed her arms away. "I was _all_ you."

Gothel's expression darkened. "Everything I did was to protect _you_."

This disgusted Rapunzel more than anything. Everything Eugene said was true. Gothel never cared for _her_. She stole her freedom, her life. She didn't keep her up here for _her_ safety, but her _hairs_! She cursed herself for not leaving with Eugene right there and then, but of course couldn't because she didn't want to hurt her _poor mother_, but now… what mother?

Rapunzel pushed past her and stormed down the stairs. "I have spent my entire life hiding from people who would use me for my powers, when I should have been hiding-

"RAPUNZEL!"

"-From you!"

"Where will you go? He won't be there for you."

"Yes he will!" She scoffed.

"That criminal is to be hanged for his crimes."

_Hanged? _She didn't know his punishment would be that severe and the fact that she didn't know where he was right now wasn't exactly a comfort. Her emotions were now becoming obvious as her eyes were struck with panic.

Gothel cooed at her as if she were five. "Now, now it's all right. Listen to me, all of this is as it should be..." She raised her hand to pat her head but Rapunzel would have no more of it. She death-gripped Gothel's wrist before she could lay a finger on her hair.

"NO! You were wrong about the world and you were wrong about _ME_ and I will _NEVER_ let you use my hair again!"

Gothel struggle her way out of Rapunzel's grip only to knock into the mirror, sending it crashing to the ground, shattering the glass. Rapunzel took one last glare at the woman before making her way to the window.

That was the last straw. Gothel was keeping her _flower_ one way or another. "You want me to be the bad guy? Fine now I'm the bad guy."

_**XXxxXXxxXXxx**_

_**A/N:**__ Run Punzie, Run!_  
>I would just like to apologise to my loyal readers (if I even have any) for the rather long wait, this chapter was a bit of an up-hill-battle but there you go… and I would also like say that chapter 7 will actually be the last one (I swear this time). As usual reviews and thoughts will be <span><strong>MUCH<strong> appreciated. _Lots-O-Love_…

**xXSunlillyXx**


	7. Chapter 7

***I do not own Tangled***

Since Rapunzel could remember, she would wake up at 6:45am each and every morning. There was no particular reason why, it _certainly_ wasn't because of her hectic schedule; it just became habit. Usually her wake-up calls would consist of a sweet melody from the twittering bluebirds at her window or an impatient chameleon nudging her shoulder till she got him breakfast.  
>The wake-up call she received today however, consisted of an aching back, bruised wrists and a pounding headache. She grimaced as her eyes slowly flickered opened. It took a few seconds to clarify her vision.<p>

_What had happened last night?_

Rapunzel found herself sitting on the cold tiled floor in the centre of her tower. She was up against a wooden post with her wrists painfully bound behind her back. She was chained up like a common dog.

_But why?_

Everything from last night was in such a haze that it hurt just trying to think about it.

A cold stream of light conducted by the newly risen sun danced throughout the tower. It was the rays reflecting off the shards of broken glass that gave her an instant flashback of the events of last night…

Gothel struggled her way out of Rapunzel's grip only to knock into the mirror, sending it crashing to the ground, shattering the glass. Rapunzel took one last glare at the woman before making her way to the window.

That was the last straw. Gothel was keeping her _flower_ one way or another. "You want me to be the bad guy? Fine now I'm the bad guy." She said darkly.

Before Rapunzel could take another step, Gothel grabbed her by the elbows and hauled her back forcefully away from the window. "Let me go!" She cried through gritted teeth. But her plea only tightened Gothel's grasp as she pulled Rapunzel back with even more cruel force. Rapunzel resisted with all her strength; wriggling and thrashing about like a fish out of water to get out of her sharply manicured clutches. But even Rapunzel's best efforts appeared fruitless. From behind, Gothel captured her in a tight embrace, coiling her arms around her, restraining her.

"Let go!" She cried. "Let me go!"

"And then what?" She huffed. "Have you run off again? Well sorry _flower_ but like I said to you before; _the world is a dangerous place_…" Gothel stooped her head to Rapunzel's ear. "_You could get hurt." _She hissed. And it was clear that she didn't mean it as a threat, but as a promise.

"_Please… Stop_!" Rapunzel panted, but only to have her voice fall on deaf ears. Hot tears of pain and terror started rolled down her cheeks. Seeing her once _loving mother_ like this was such a disturbing shock to the system that Rapunzel's motions and instincts were lagging. Wasn't it just less than a half an hour ago they were enjoying hazelnut soup together? Gothel was now holding… no, smothering Rapunzel so tightly that it became a challenge to catch a breath. The struggle on Rapunzel's half became less vigorous, she was regretfully aware that Gothel's strength surpassed her own by far.

"And if _this_ is the only I can get through to you-" Gothel abruptly threw Rapunzel to the floor with great force, smacking her head on the tiles.

The sudden blow to the head caused her vision to impair rapidly. It felt like her entire world was closing in on her; crumbling down to nothing but dust.

"…Then so be it." Gothel glared down coldly at the girl and watched as Rapunzel's world slowly turned bleak.

But not before silently whispering her last plea;

"Eu…gene"

**XXxxxXXxxxXXxxx **

"Oh wonderful, your already up!" Said an unusually chirpy voice emerging in from behind Rapunzel. She was so startled by the voice she almost got whiplash from jerking her head around.

"Moth-" Rapunzel quickly prevented herself saying _that_ word; especially towards _her_. It was bewildering how that word… that name she had called her all these years, since she found her voice at 11 months old, now seemed so inappropriate. That was _not_ who _she_ was. Not anymore. Rapunzel felt her stomach lurch at the thought. "Why… why are you doing this?" Rapunzel had intended to sound stronger and more demanding then that pitiful cry, but fatigue had gotten the best of her. Nevertheless she stood her ground.

Gothel strode proudly across the tower floor, not even attempting to disguise the wicked smirk across her face. She made her way over to the windowsill and leaned back leisurely on it. She then folded her arms loosely on her chest and narrowed her eyes directly at the battered young blonde before her.  
>Upon taking notice of her injured-spirit, Gothel pursed her lips. "Just a little precaution I was forced to take. After all you gave me no choice after last night's performance."<br>Rapunzel only replied with an irritated glare. There she was again. Chiding her like a mother she admitted she wasn't. Gothel gently pushed herself from the window and walked steadily over to her. The room was silent, apart from the faint sound of a ticking clock and Gothel's heels clacking on the tiled floor, one slow step at a time. Rapunzel dropped her eyes to her curled up toes. With each step that brought the woman closer to her, Rapunzel became more and more aware of her racing heart. When Gothel approached her, she bent down and met Rapunzel at eye level. "When will you ever lean _darling,_ that I only do this to keep you safe?_" _Her bittersweet voice dripped with faux sincerity.

Feeling a touch of courage she lifted her face and daggered her eyes at the woman_. "This_ is how you keep me safe?"

"Well, did you honestly think for one second that I would just let you walk out on me again?" Gothel scoffed as she stood straight again to pace the floor. "Besides, this is only until you learn your lesson. Like those times when you would misbehave and I sent you to bed without supper… only this time it will be more than one meal you'll be missing out on and you are being kept were I can see you at all times."

"I wasn't taking about _this!" _Rapunzel raised her voice exasperated, clanked her chains. "I meant the tower! The fact that you weren't keeping _me _safe, you were keeping me hidden."

"Same difference." Gothel muttered.

"Same differ- Is that _all_ you can say? Rapunzel Demanded. "You took me! You stole me from my family, my home, my life-

Just then something inside Gothel snapped "_Mine, mine, mine_. I had no idea what a spoiled little brat I was raising." She spat out, obviously still persistent in keeping up the futile '_Mother' charade_. "For your information _missy_, I hadn't stolen a thing. I was merely retrieving what belonged to me! The way it always had." She rested her hand on the post that Rapunzel was chained to and leaned in to whispered menacingly, "the way it always will be."

"You don't own my hair…"

"I couldn't care less about your hair; it's the magic that's mine!" She snapped at Rapunzel's ignorance that proved too much for her nerves handle. So much so, that her next choice of words poured out like running water- "I found _it_, I protected _it_, _it_ belonged to me and me alone!"

Rapunzel creased her brow. She had a feeling it wasn't her that was taking centre-ring of the topic any more.

Noticing Rapunzel's evident confusion, Gothel sighed pitched the bridge of her nose. "Rapunzel honesty, did you really think you just _happened_ to have magic hair the day you were born by some _strange_ coincidence?"

"What are you taking about?" Truth be told the thought never crossed her mind. Of course Rapunzel knew she _always_ had magic hair but never quite took the time to ponder on anything beyond it.

"I'm talking about the '_magical golden flower.'_" She clarified blatantly. "Created from a single drop of sunlight and had the ability to heal the sick and injured_…_ blah de-blah blah." She stated in a '_not-this-same-old-spiel-again' _tone. "It was mine. _I_ was the one who found it and _I_ was the one who protected it." Her expression turned hard as iron. She was no longer talking to Rapunzel anymore but merely thinking aloud; narrating the fiasco as it played in her head._  
>"<em>At least it was until it was taken from my grasp. Who would have thought? The _high_ and _mighty_ king of all Corona no better than a common thief? He took my flower, destroyed my youth and all to save his precious little wife and their unborn princess!" She spat it out like a curse.

Rapunzel gaped. Taking in all that new information in less than thirty seconds was a lot to handle. She was… no, _is_ the lost princess. Of course already knew that from last night but to hear it come out like that made her a little uneasy. She probably would have been feeling dizzy by now, were it not she was already sitting down. Rapunzel was taking deep breaths now while trying to digest all those answers to questions she didn't even knew she had. Just think of it; a father… She had actual father who was only trying to save his family, but was proofed in vain seeing how they lost Rapunzel anyway.

Gothel eased up a little and turned back to a compressed Rapunzel. "I was only taking back what rightfully was mine in the first place. And besides, if I hadn't then no doubt someone else would have found you out. Probably sell you on like a common trinket. You should be grateful for everything I've given you."

"Grateful?" Rapunzel snapped. Nuh uh, if she thinks that one of her notorious guilt trips or manipulation attempts are going to work on her after that little confession, then she _clearly_ has another thing coming. "You kidnapped me! You took away everything I didn't know I had. You told me nothing but lies about the world to keep me here, and now I should be grateful about it?"

Gothel paused. Her facial expression showed no evident sign of emotion, like she was wearing a mask of some sort. Her hands were balled up into fists by her sides and she stood strong, poised, still undefeated. "If you know what's good for you, than yes you should be." She responded coolly through gritted teeth.  
>"As for them, well- they had it coming after what they did… as did your <em>friend<em>." Her words were sinister but were tied up in a pretty ribbon of calmness conducted by her voice.

Rapunzel averted her eyes from her and regarded her bended knees against her chest (she would have hugged them were her hands not chained behind her back). She wouldn't dare look back at Gothel; she could read Rapunzel's face all too well. Just a glance and she probably would have seen the relief in her eyes.

She still had Eugene.

And despite that cruel revelation that Gothel just shared, she managed to savour the little, tiny comfort that Gothel still remained ignorant towards Eugene's still existence. In fact just the thought of him alive and well was just enough to-

_DING DONG DING_!

Rapunzel's eyes were saucers again as her gaze suddenly turned to the hanging clock chiming seven. Her breath was trapped in her stiff lungs and her entire body tensed. Terror was reigning over her as she recalled a now ill-fated agreement from last night.  
>"<em>Come back tomorrow." <em>Rapunzel said to him. "_In the morning, she's usually gone by then._" She told him. She promised him she'd think about _it, _and now Eugene is on his way right now to get his answer. The answer she had so wished to give him last night if doubt and uncertainty hadn't of interfered. She _had_ wanted to go with him. She wanted to hang the consequences and leave it all behind, as he had basically put it. But then guilt started to close in on her. Guilt for leaving her so called _mother_ again and feeling utmost responsible for truly crushing her heart and soul (both of which now had questionable existence). But what's done is done. There was no point in wishing the past was different. If it were, then she would have never found Gothel's true nature. She'd be dragging pointless guilt and ignorance for the rest of her life.

But what was she to do now? This was the first time in years that Gothel hadn't left before seven to do God- knows-what. She wasn't supposed to be here, that's why she had told him that morning would be safest. But now look at her. Chained up, bruised, battered and having her 'loving mother' glaring down at her like some problem that needed immediate fixing.  
>She needed to think fast before-<p>

"Rapunzel let down your hair!"

…EXACTLY _THAT_ HAPPENS!

Rapunzel bravely shot a peek at Gothel. It was clear that the hardness on her face had cracked and taking its place was a mixture of true horror and fury. Yet she was quiet. Her once proud posture was disintegrating rapidly. Her eyes danced in her head a little; darting from all angles as if she were trying to concentrate on a buzzing fly. Rapunzel remained silent on the floor. She stared panic-stricken at the window and then back at Gothel. She stole a quick second to wonder if this was how _she_ looked last night. When Eugene came back after she had thought he'd taken the crown and left her for good. Left her forever.  
>Gothel, somehow, regained feeling back into her feet and stalked towards the window (Rapunzel was much too petrified to do anything to stop her). She approached the windowsill hesitantly and leaned over. A sudden gasp immediately escaped her lips in horror, she looked as if she'd just seen a ghost (and heard one in this case).<p>

"Those idiots, he was supposed to be dead by now!" She snapped_. Alright no matter, I'll just handle him myself. As if I'm really going to let just one man-  
>What if it not just one man. What if he told someone about the tower, about Rapunzel! Would he have told the guards too? Surly they wouldn't have believed him. But still the risk is too great. The tower isn't safe, not any more. We have to go now!<br>But first…_

Gothel suddenly turned back to Rapunzel, grinning with her usual mother-knows-best smile "Good news flower, I've decided to give you what you've always wanted. We're leaving the tower, now!" She quickly scurried across the floor to find something her top drawer while Rapunzel just sat there, stunned at her totally unexpected change of attitude towards the situation. _What was she up to? And what did she mean leaving? Leaving where!_

"_Rapunzel?" _Eugene called out anxiously for her again. She could just imagine the worry lines form on his forehead, his hand on his hips. Wondering, or perhaps a little worried, as to why she was taking so long.

"…But first I need to tie up a few loose strings." Gothel stated as she pulled out a dagger. She narrowed her eyes and held it up to the light, letting the blade gleam in the streaming rays of early sunlight.

"What? No, you… you can't! Don't hurt him! Please I'll do-"

"Shut it you little brat!" Gothel snarled whilegatheringa hefty amount of blonde hair and heaved it out the window, letting it drop with a thud on the ground below."We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you."

"Please!" Rapunzel cried again with pleading eyes where tears threatened to spill. "Don't do this. Please, I'll go with-"

"Now now Rapunzel, when in the presence of a guest: A lady should be seen not heard". Gothel came up from behind Rapunzel, where she was most vulnerable. And as hard as she did try and fight back, thrashing her head around, kicking and screaming; Gothel proofed herself to be stronger and succeeded to conceal the girl's beseeching voice with an old white rag.

"No… please wait." She cried out. "Eugene! Euge…mmmph."

"Just remember Rapunzel, _you_ brought this all on yourself." Gothel hissed as she lurked beside the window, hidden in a cloak of shadows.

Rapunzel felt slight tugs on her hair. Eugene was on his way and at an alarming rate. He'd most likely be here any second now and all Rapunzel could do was thrash, scream muffed-out warnings, stand on her feet but fall back again... All of which turned out completely unhelpful.  
>She was bound and restricted. There was no way to save him, no way to warn him off. As soon as he crept through that window once again, she knew with a hopeless heart that she would lose him. She'd lose him just like everything else she ever cared about… Like her freedom, like her true family…and like her mother. It was incredible of what could happen in just one morning.<p>

_And she didn't even get to tell him about her new dream… _

_**XXxxXXxxXXxxXX**_

…_Or so she thought. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

And that's pretty much were the rest of the movie takes off.  
>So anyway, there it is- signed, sealed and delivered. My very first fanfic completed. <em>*wipes forehead* phew…<em>

Sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting. I never really planned for this to become a full length story, more like an 'alternative version gap-filler' sort of thing. A practise-run, if you will, before I start my real story. So some constructive criticism would be helpful, not preferred, but helpful.

A Special Thank You to Everyone who followed my story, your comments really gave me a push I needed to continue on.

And as always_, __Lots-O-Love__…_

_**xXsunlillyXx**_


End file.
